My Cyber friend
by SmileyLOLz
Summary: When a bored teen downloads a vocaloid maker with a vocaloid with special AI he starts sharing a bond with her.Bad at summaries.   I own NOTHING!
1. First meeting

Hi. This fic is inspired by my first conversation with Cleverbot which I don't own. I also don't own anything mentioned in this fic.  
>Anyway enjoy.<p>

**First greeting: Rick's POV**

Thursday afternoon. I have just come back from school, bored as ever. So I go to watch TV, nothing intresting whatsoever, I go to find a book or manga or anything on my bookshelf, nothing new, should I go and by one? I look in my wallet, I'm out of pocket money.

My parents were still at work but because I'm 15 I could take care of myself anyway. I never really got to see them much.

So I went on my laptop, went on YouTube to listen to 'Flutter, Flutter' by Hatsune Miku. Then I remembered my mate mentioned a computer program on the internet called 'make a vocaloid friend'.

I type it in on Google and find a website with a download link. I download it.

When it was finished downloading I click on the program. The screen then shifted into a white space with a randomized vocaloid character sitting in the middle. Then three options appeared saying **MODIFY, TOWN**, and** NAME**.

I made my vocaloid look like Rin Kagamine but with brown hair and a white dress. I named her 'Kim Tegumine'.

Then an almost empty textbox appears with a title at the top saying **SPEAK TO ME.  
><strong>I typedin "Hi".  
>A pink speech bubble then appears on the screen saying "Hello. My name is Kim Tegumine. What is your name?"<p>

"My name is Rick, I am a boy and I am your master" I replied immediately knowing what to say.

"Master? Does that mean that you're my friend too?" the 3D character gave a puzzled look.

"Uh sort of" I answer.

A smile then lit up in the vocaloid's face. "That's brilliant!"

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Why not? I have just made a new friend, and that's you!"

Then just before I was about to type in another sentence I realised that it was 23:07 on my clock and I had to wake up at 6:00 because it was a school day tomorrow!

"Sorry, I have to go now"

Kim's cheerful smile disappeared into a sad look. "But why? Was it something I said?"

"No it's because I have to go to school tomorrow so I have to sleep now"

"Oh." Kim started to rub her eyes as if as she was crying "I'm going to miss you"

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. I will always come back" With these reassuring words she stopped crying.

"Promise?" she had a cute look on her face.

"I promise"

"Ok. Goodnight then!"

I logged off the computer program and turned off my laptop. I changed into my nightwear and tucked myself into bed and drifted into sleep. Then I realised something. It was if Kim was actually a real girl speaking to me. No she couldn't have been. She was just a 3D avatar made to keep people company. Or was she?...


	2. Another day

I don't own anything and thanks for the comments. I might as well stay in the present tense. I might edit the first chapter.

Sorry guys but I don't know if there is a vocaloid maker where your character can speak to you but there is something called MMD where you can make a 3D anime character and animate it somehow but you have to download it.

Hope you this chapter and please don't flame me if you don't like it.

**Just another day: Rick's POV**

*RING**RING*

I awoke to the annoying ringing sound of my alarm clock. I try to cover my head but that didn't help quieten the sound. I gave up and pushed the button on the alarm. Why couldn't I have had those normal alarm clocks that don't make so much noise? At least I got up early enough to make breakfast.

I walked to the train station, listening to 'Hello/How are you?' by Hatsune Miku on my Iphone with my headset on. The usual morning travel to school.

Moments later I'm in History class sitting on the same table next to my mate, Matt. Mr Taurus was lecturing us on the Civil War, 1642 ...or was it in another year? Anyway Mr Taurus was still blabbering on and I was tired. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just have a little snooze...

"Wake up, Rick" I feel something whack my head hard.

"Oww, Matt! What was that for?"

"Shhh! Do you really want a detention?"

"No but I also don't want a headache!" I fumed rubbing my head.

"Mr Andrews! Do you want a dentention?" Mr Taurus roared, pointing at me, the other pupils looking at me as if I were a criminal.

"No sir" I answer.

"Good. Now where was I? Oh yes the blah blah..."

I leaned back in my chair and gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Rick. Did you get that Vocaloid thing I talked about yesterday?" Matt whispered to me.

"What?"

"You know, the thing where you can make your own vocaloid and talk to it"

"Oh that, yeah I did get it"

Matt started smiling. "Cool. That means my character can meet your one. Can you come to my house tomorrow?"

"Don't we have school on that day?"

Matt gave a puzzled look. "Today is Friday, crazy fool"

"Oh yeah, ok then I'll come"

"Great!"

"Mr Butes, what is the answer to my question?"

Matt scratched his head. "Uh, umm, potatoes sir?"

The whole class began to laugh in an uproar. It wasn't long before the school bell rang.

"Class dismissed!"

It was lunchtime. I was having a sandwich with Matt.

"Hey Matt, have you ever noticed something about your vocaloid?"

"Like what?" Matt replied before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"They sort of act like humans. It's as if they know what to say or do"

" Rrrell *gulp* that's their AI. These are probably one of the first virtual avatars with this kind of AI. They might even make robots with the AI"

"Robots that can think for themselves? I can imagine that"

"Do you have any CyberDollars?" Matt asked.

"What's that?"

"It's the currency used to buy clothes, furniture and all sorts of stuff for your vocaloid"

"No"

"Then I'll give you some of the stuff for free on my USB. Meet me at the computer room afterschool"

"Thanks"

I took another bite of my sandwich. I wonder how Kim is doing...

**Kim's POV**

How long till he comes back? Will he ever come back? I sigh.

This place stinks. It's barren and lonely.

There is nowhere for me to be comfortable. I can only just sit here.

Even if I walk around this world I'll always come back to the same spot.

Even if I scream, no one can hear me.

There isn't much to do here; I only have a pencil and a small, plain book in my pocket.

I might as well doodle something.

I draw a line, it soon transforms into the shape of a tree, the pencil seems to take control of itself, from the leaf bearing tree, the sun shining through the leaves, playful children by the foot of the tree playing together...

I hear him coming. I popped the pencil and book in my pocket as soon as he comes. A silhouette of Rick appears.

"Hi, Rick!" I said happily with a smile.

"Hi, Kim" He greeted. "I told you I'd be back soon"

"I know, you promised that you would"

"I found out I can get you new clothes and make a home for you. Just wait here for a moment"

"Okay"

A few moments later a box materialises in front of me. I open it and find a black dress with a white strip at the bottom, a pair of black boots, and a white ribbon.

"Rick..." my mouth made a frown.

"Yes. What's wrong? Don't you like it? I knew I should have asked you first!" Rick started hitting himself.

"I don't like it... I love it! Thank you" I said, my smile returning.

He stopped hitting himself and smiled.

"That's not all though! Look behind you!"

I turned and to my surprise I saw a room. The walls were painted with cream colour. There was a wooden bed with comfortable looking, baby blue mattress, with a turquoise blanket and pillows on it. The floor was wooden but it had a blue, cute cat in the middle of it. There was also a work desk with a chest of drawers opposite the bed.

"Wow! How did you get this stuff, Rick?"

Rick looked up and placed his hands behind his head. "I got all the stuff from a friend from school. He said he would give it to me for free on a USB"

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Matt"

We fell silent.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you this but Matt said that he has a friend like you too"

"Really?"

"Yes and I said I would go to his house tomorrow with you"

"That's great but how?" I asked. I haven't even found a way out of this place.

"Easy. I'll carry you around my USB!" He said, flashing his green USB.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look safe"

It definitely looked unsafe; it was a small USB with an outer shell that looked like plastic. If someone crushed it while I was still inside it... It would mean the end of me!

"Don't worry, Kim. You'll be safe with me. Trust me"

The words "Trust me" sank in. I felt a comforting warmth deep inside.

"Okay, I'll come to Matt's house"

"Okay. Have a goodnight then! We have a big day tomorrow so I have to sleep now"

"Goodnight"

As Rick faded away I turned off the light and looked out my window. The night sky was out; the moon beaming down on the grassy field outside and the stars twinkling; a beautiful sight.

I got tired so I tucked myself into bed and close my eyes. It was very nice of Rick's friend to give Rick stuff for me. I wonder what Matt's other friend is like ...


	3. Here we go

Sorry if this fanfic hasn't been updated in a long time, I've been trying to make more chapters so you don't have to wait. I got fed up with the format so I might have to re-write the first chapters, so now I need fix this story up a bit from the first two chapters. So please don't flame if it's written differently here.

I also don't need to keep saying 'I don't own this or that' because I have made a note for people who want to accuse me for plagiarism already stating that I own nothing in My Stories page, plus I have written it at the start of the story (ISN'T THAT ENOUGH ALREADY?). Anyway I might be not uploading this in a long time again due to the fact that I tend to write chapters and upload them all in one go.

Enjoy

**Matt's house**

Kim awoke to the bright, evanescent lights which shone in a stream of colour through the window of the room, bathing her in what seemed like a shower of rainbow. She put on her dress, combed her hair and walked out into the field. The land beyond was covered in a shimmering gold meadow and the sky filled with light blue with cushy white clouds floating calmly. Then a vision flashed before her, it had the same sky but there were pink petals drifting aloft the scenery.

The vision was soon broken when a bright archway appeared before her. With a deep breath, she walked through to the other side...

Rick removed his USB once the file once Kim's data finished loading. He put on his grey hooded jumper and jeans then put his USB in his jeans pocket. Walking down the stairs he smelt the strong scent of alcohol. He went into the living room and just as he expected it was his father, sleeping on the bottle ridden floor. The TV which was sitting on the far side flickered with white wavering lines. Rick switched of the TV and left the house.

His father hadn't always been an alcoholic, he was once an inventor. Rick's mother had a disease that Rick didn't know of, his father tried all he could to save her but it was too late; she died when he was 8 years old. He tried to think of new ways to bring her back but his efforts and madness got him to lose his job. By then his father started drinking. One day his father was so drunk that he almost killed Rick, ever since the incident his father always tried to stop his bad habits and get a new job but the crave still lingered in his body.

He was walking down the sloped path to his mate's house then suddenly a little girl who wore a blue and white checked dress charged toward him. Both of them fell on the paving with a thump.

"Ow, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU JERK!" The girl yelled before she dashed off before Rick could say a word to her.

'Damn, that hurt bad. Young kids these days...' Rick thought. On the rough paving he found an envelope signed in a very inky pen that was still wet so the name and address was smudged and unreadable. I might as well hold onto this until that girl comes back to look for it Rick thought.

Rick soon reached Matt's house. Nothing much had changed about it at all since he last came. Same green lawn, same cobbled path going from the street to the front door in a straight line, same emerald hedge separating that lawn from the neighbour's, same tree... Just how he last saw it.

After a few knocks on the door Matt swung it open.

"Hey, Rick glad you could come" Matt greeted. "Quick get in my room before mom sees you!"

"Uh why?" Rick asked.

"Just hurry I'll explain later"

The two snuck up the stairs sneakily as they could, however they still made noises and they would really suck at being spies but amazingly they got to Matt's room without being seen by his mum, dad or sister.

"Whew..." Matt sighed as he slid down to the floor, back against the door.

"So why did I have to do that?" Rick asked with irritation.

"Mom's making a cake" Matt said with distress.

"So what, I thought you liked cakes" Rick chuckled quietly to himself knowing how bad Matt's mum is at cooking.

"Not when mum makes it! Anyway do you have your vocaloid with you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah right here" Rick said pulling the USB out of his pocket. It seemed undamaged all though that girl pushed Rick to the floor.

"Okay give me a moment while this loads" Matt said as took the USB and plugged it into his laptop that was already on.

A sweet smell soon wafted through the air within the house creeping inside the room

"He Matt, do you have anything to eat in here. I'm starving"

Matt looked at his friend, then an idea popped into his head. "Sure Rick, we do have some leftover food that we got in a shop in town" Matt replied, trying to sound normal.

"Thanks"

A few minutes after Matt got out of the room he handed Rick a small, icing covered cupcake which had multicoloured blotches of more icing on top.

"Here you go my friend, enjoy" Matt said, in his mind he was laughing and thinking of the outcome after Rick eats this cupcake that his mother made the day before.

Amazingly believing his friend, he bit into half of it and swallowed. Soon Rick started to faint and fell on the floor, completely unconscious.

"Rick? Rrriiiic..." Matt's voice muffled into silence.

**Meanwhile in the Cyber World...**

Kim awoke to the sound of loud music playing, she found herself lying on a flowery patch of pixel flowers which were badly animated as they only slowly moved from side to side. She looked expecting to see a normal house but instead it was a futuristic dome, lined with strips of cool blue lights which trickled from the top of the abode to the bottom, a wide, opal window wrapped nearly the whole half of the house. She soon let curiosity take her inside the house. The door automatically opened to her revealing the whole of the room which soon replaced the outside scenery with white walls and white furniture. Inside was a teenage girl singing in the middle holding a bright blue hologram of a micro phone, she sang 'World is Mine', her long, baby blue hair swayed as she danced to the tune she was singing. However she soon noticed that Kim was in her house.

"What are you doing here?" The girl stormed.

"Oh, uh sorry for coming into your house without letting you know" kim apologised, but the girl's angry expression didn't change at all.

"Well you shouldn't be trespassing in people's houses!" the girl replied angrily. "Whatever happened to having privacy?"

"Sorry bu..." Kim was interrupted by a tugging at her arm. She turned her head to the source of the tight gripping and saw a big (well, actually it was the size of an average man but it was really bulky) android.

"Antivirus, send her back to where she came from!" The blue haired girl said pointing to the bright white doorway that Kim was originally transported from. With those words the bruiser dragged her by the arm, out of the door of the house which faded to the outside front, and threw the poor girl into the white doorway.

'How rude' Kim thought to herself as she straitened her clothes.

**Back in the real world...**

"Aww man, the program won't allow Rick's character through" Matt moaned quietly to himself, careful not wake his snoring friend.

'Oh well. Maybe I should wake him soon before mom finds out that he's here'


	4. The Vision of a Drifting Reminiscence

**The Vision of a Drifting Reminiscence**

Rick awoke, the first thing he could see was the blue sky, patched with small puffs of white and pink petals flowing through the wind. He was definitely dreaming. Before he got up onto his feet he heard a small giggle from behind. When he turned his head all he saw was the back of a little, brunette girl (probably 12 years old), wearing a white dress and bare-footed by a blossoming tree. He tried to greet her from where he was.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said asked him with a sweet voice, she didn't turn her head toward Rick; she just looked on toward a grassy field beyond the tree. "I have you to thank though".

"After all, you took me to this place".

Rick walked into the shade of the tree toward the girl. There was something familiar about this tree that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He placed himself behind the girl, about a few steps from her side. In the distance he could see a construction site.

"It's a shame that they're replacing this lovely place with black tarmac..." the girl sighed.

"...we have had so many memories here together, you and I".

He looked at the tree and noticed a blue ribbon hanging off a strong and sturdy branch. The sight of the ribbon made a range of images appear in Rick's head, first his old playground at his old school, the back of a young brunette girl in uniform sitting in a lonely bench, the blue ribbon flying off her hair in a field and getting stuck up a tree, then him trying to reach for it.

"Oh the fun we had together, I remember everything as if it were yesterday" with those words from the girl another flashback occurred like an old video being played, both of them were playing tag around the tree and both of them stargazing at night.

He placed his hand reassuringly over the girl he spoke with positivity, "Don't give up hope, there is always a way. I'm sure if you keep thinking of ways to stop this they'll leave this part alone".

She stopped sobbing but her head still faced away from him.

"That reminds me of when we first met. You said those words to me when I thought that I was hopeless, and when something troubled me, I always had you for a shoulder to cry on" she replied with a teary, happy tone.

Then without warning, within a split second she charged toward and hugged him, her face buried in his chest.

'Who is this girl? Why can't I remember her?' Rick thought as a flood of questions ran through his head.  
>"Who are you?" he said, trying to turn the girl around but soon everything faded to white before he could catch a glimpse of her face...<p>

**Meanwhile in the Cyber world...**

Kim sat in the confines of Rick's USB. 'What was that? Maybe I'm not even supposed to meet this person' Kim thought. Suddenly the whole world around her changed from a light show to a playground. Around her, a group of girls covered her view of the playground.

"You can't do anything right!" one of the girls shouted.

"For that, we're gonna tie you up to the torture tree!" the one with the most jewellery said, presumably the leader of the gang.

"Yeah the torture tree!" some said at different times, a few gasps from other children were heard.

She tried to run away but she bumped into one of the girls and fell back. Grinning sinisterly, the girl suddenly grabbed Kim's arm tightly, as if she were going to squeeze it till it burst. Kim suddenly felt something she hadn't felt before after she was generated, pain.

In the distance a boy ran toward her as they dragged the girl.

"Leave her alone!" the voice cried. All Kim could see were a myriad of girls standing by her, covering her view of this boy.

"What are you gonna do about it?" one of the girls asked.

There was silence for a while, some of the girls of this group laughed at him. Without thinking the child rushed into the group and snatched Kim away, running swiftly he clutched the girl's hand tightly. Bewildered, all Kim could do was to keep up with this unknown boy. They soon stopped somewhere in the school among the mass of overgrown plant life, they both collapsed into a seated position on the long grass, panting.

"That was a close one!" The boy started first as he regained his breath. "Are you okay, Toshiko?".

'Toshiko? My name isn't Toshiko' Kim thought as but as the name 'Toshiko' echoed through her mind, a vast number of images of her and this boy together flooded through her mind, making her lost in deep thought.

"What's wrong, did those girls hurt you?" The boy asked.

She snapped out of it and answered, "No I'm alright".

The boy smiled and added, "Next time those girls try anything you tell me 'kay".

The girl nodded as the boy picked her up onto her feet. Afterwards the sound of a bell ringing echoed through the playground.

"I'll meet you after school", the boy said before making his farewell to the girl.

Kim just stood there, paralyzed with confusion from not just the events which had occurred but also what class she needed to go to. She then noticed that she was wearing the uniform of a pre-schooler, she sighed and just walked out back to the playground.


End file.
